Hermione: A Harry Potter Fanfic
by horsesrock8
Summary: What would you do if you discovered all of your life was a lie? Hermione faces the question in the hunt to discover her true identity before the whole wizarding world is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first try at writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Its also on , and my username is still Horserock8. Enjoy!_

* * *

HERMIONE: Chapter One: A Shock

"Hermione! Come downstairs please!"

Hermione Granger ran down the stairs, tripping at the bottom on the rug. She swore under her breath. _I'll have to fix that_, she thought.

"Yes mum, what is it?"

Hermione's mother and father were sitting at the dinner table.

"Come and sit down please."

"Why?" said Hermione curiously. Whenever her parents sat at the table it meant business.

"Please honey, just sit." Her mother sighed. Hermione did as she was told.

"Now that you're sixteen, your father and I have decided you are old enough to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"Don't interrupt." Snapped her father. Hermione fell silent.

"We feel it's time to let you know how you truly came into the world. You are adopted Hermione."

Hermione felt as if someone had slapped her with a metal hand. Her insides dropped.

"What?" she cried in disbelief.

"Your father and I adopted you and christened you with a new name. We gave you a home, put food in your belly, we cherished you…" her mother started.

"No!" Hermione shouted. She was beginning to cry. "That can't be!"

"We won't you to know that we love you very, very much, and you will always be our daughter…" But again she was cut off.

"Where are my real parents?" shouted Hermione. Grief had been overcome with anger.

"Why did you adopt me? Where was I born; why would my real parents abandon me?" Hermione choked back tears.

"We…" but she had already gone.

Hermione ran upstairs and slammed the door. Adopted? Her? How could this be? Millions of questions were running through her head. What would Ron and Harry think? Who are her real parents?

Then it hit her. If the muggles downstairs aren't really her parents, then what were her parents? Was it possible that they were wizards? She shook herself; she had to find out. Wiping her eyes, she opened the door a tiny crack. From her vantage point above the stairs, she could see her parents still sitting at the table. Her 'father' or so she thought, was comforting his wife. Hermione couldn't even bare to say parents in her head anymore. The wife was crying. Hermione's anger flared. They should be sad? What is this? She should be the one getting the comforting; she should be the one who getting a helping hand!

Gathering up her courage, and wiping away her tears, she walked out onto the landing and down the stairs. Her former parents snapped awake to her presence at the bottom of the stairs. She breathed in deeply.

"Who are my real parents?" she asked, trying hard not to cry again.

"Hermione, please, your mother-" Her former father started.

"MOTHER?" Hermione shouted. "MOTHER? She's not my mother and you are not my father! You are the people that lied to me my entire life!"

Hermione's former mother suddenly burst out into a fresh wave of tears and ran out of the room, knocking over a vase as she did.  
Hermione immediately felt a twang of guilt. She couldn't help but feel sorry, but was determined not to let it show. Her so called father dropped his gaze to the floor and went to follow her, but Hermione stopped him.

"Who are my real parents?" she repeated.

"We don't know, if you want names we don't have them." He replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, this time less harshly. Her former father sat down again. He didn't look up though.

"We never knew who they were. No one did."

"What?"

"Your mother came rushing into hospital the night you were born. She was admitted and not so long after you came into the world. She never spoke to anyone; she didn't even say her name. The nurses asked plenty of questions, but no reply. Soon after you were born, she disappeared. No one saw her leave. They were then left with you. She never came back. Notices appeared, there were appeals, but she never made contact again. By that time, your mother and I had just discovered that we couldn't have children. We still wanted a child though. Adoption was the only option. We applied for a child, about the same time you were put up. The social worker contacted us not so soon after. A newborn girl was a perfect option for us. We then took you in and raised you to the beautiful young lady you are today."

He looked up with Hermione in an expression of deep love and extended a hand. Hermione shrunk back from him, and he pulled it back. Looking at the floor again, he stood up and picked up the vase his wife had knocked over. Hermione could hear her crying in the next room.

"Wait!" she called. Her former father stopped and looked back at her.

"What was the name of the hospital?" she asked.

"The Godric's Hollow Mercy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked up again at the brightly coloured doors of the Godric's Hollow Mercy

Hermione looked up again at the brightly coloured doors of the Godric's Hollow Mercy. Should she go in? It seemed like years ago when she first told her friends her plans to leave Hogwarts. She knew she had to find her real parents; it was far more important than some school work; she could catch up on in later time. She still remembered Harry and Ron's reactions.

_"WHAT!" the cried in unison. The unexpected surge of noise caused a nearby vase to fall off the ledge it was sitting on.___

_"WHAT!" they repeated. Hermione sighed and picked up the vase. It struck her that whenever a bomb was dropped, so did a vase. Irony did work in very funny ways. ___

_"I need to find my parents. I really, really do."___

_"But what about your future? Surely this can wait until then!" Ron pointed out.___

_"No, no I have to go I-"___

_"What's the hurry Hermione? I mean, it's not like its that super doper urgent or anything..."___

_"HARRY! Of all things I thought you would understand! What if you just found out your parents were still alive? Would you go looking for them?" Hermione cried shrilly.___

_"Well, yeah I suppose…" Harry lowered his gaze as he realised she was right, yet again. ___

_"Oh course you do! Don't you see? I have to do this! I can come back later for school, right now, this is all I want to do!"___

_As far as Harry was concerned, she had won the argument. ___

_"Are you sure?" Ron looked doubtful. ___

_"Yes, I am." Hermione stood up tall and looked at him with all the reassurance she could muster. ___

_"OK."___

_"Wait! We can come to! It will be much easier if we all go! I mean, three heads are better than one!" Ron shouted out, as she turned to leave. Hermione stopped and looked at them. ___

_"I don't know…I mean, you guys should really stay at school…" she started. ___

_"Oh come on Hermione! It's not like You-Know-Who is your father; I think we'll be OK!" Ron's hopeless look of a lost puppy made Hermione almost laugh, but she didn't. ___

_"I really think you should…"___

_"Great! We'll go pack out stuff then! This I'll be f- I mean, very, very hard work..." Ron put on his serious face, and Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He burst out laughing, but it quickly died down to a giggle and Hermione glared at him. Ron just sniggered._

"You sure you wanna go in?" Harry stepped up beside her. Hermione looked at him.

"Yes, yes I am. I need to find out who they are." She turned back to face the hospital.

"Well, I'd better not put it off forever!"

Hermione stepped through the glass doors. Looking around, it looked just like any old muggle hospital should.

It suddenly struck Hermione that no one in the hospital was producing any sort of magic.

"Harry," she said. "Why is no one doing magic?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her oddly.

"Well, Godric's Hollow is a magical town, why on earth is no one doing magic?"

Surprised, Harry and Ron turned around and looked. The closer they looked, they realised that indeed, Hermione was right. They were all muggles.

"What on earth..." Hermione sighed.

"Excuse me!" Harry called out to a nearby nurse.

"Yes dearie?" she replied.

"How did they come up with the name 'Godric's Hollow'?"

"Oh, we get asked that a lot. You see, the founder of the hospital was a rather odd sort of man. He liked imagining odd names and places, and ideas as well. He founded the hospital claiming there was a town nearby with that name, but of course, there is no such village. It's just a fancy name he thought up dearie, nothing more." she smiled and walked away.

"Well, that solves _that_ mystery." Hermione sighed.

"That could mean my mother was a muggle, and that means that I'm still muggleborn, there nothing to it."

"Well, it nevers hurst to ask. We could find some way of finding your mother, and then asking the ministry?" Harry suggested.

"Your right, but let's first concentrate on finding her."

Hermione sighed. If this was anything like a muggle hospitals she knew, it could take a while.

"Let's ask someone." Ron suggested. They made their way over to the reception.

"Uh, hello, I was just wondering were the birth register is. I would like to check the history of births in the hospital." The receptionist looked at Hermione oddly, but answered all the same. Hermione smiled half heartedly back at her.

"Sure honey, just go up the corridor to the left, there will be some signs to the maternity ward; just follow them up there. Once you get there, just ask the receptionist; she'll take care of you."

Hermione nodded and followed the way the receptionist pointed. She took a couple of turns, carefully following the signs. They had to keep waiting for Ron, who found a muggle hospital fascinating ("Wow! What's that thing for?"). When they arrived, they asked the same question to the blonde lady behind the counter at maternity.

"Yes, its right through that door there." She was pointing to an office on her left.  
"Thanks!" Hermione replied happily. They were getting closer to finding out the truth. She drew breath sharply and slowly turned the handle…

The office was very messy. Papers were piled high above their heads. It looked as if someone had hit a bomb in one of the filing cabinets, and the papers inside has gone everywhere. Ron and Harry drew in breath sharply.

"Hermione." Ron started. "I think this could take a while…"

Several minutes passed with the three of them looking at the tall stacks. Hermione wondered where to begin. She cursed herself for being underage. It was only a few weeks until she was seventeen. If only just could just summon the papers.

A noise behind them made them jump. A short and burly man was standing in the doorway. They were unsure of how long he had been standing there. He looked at them, examining them up and down. Hermione could have sworn she thought he glanced at Harry's forehead for just a second, but the others obviously didn't notice because they didn't make any moves. The man turned to Hermione.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Uhh, yes, I was looking for the birth registry papers for all the babies born on the 14th April."

"14th of April?" His expression showed the slightest trace of fear, but it quickly disappeared as he tuned away from them.

"You're looking at it." With one hand the man waved them over to a nearby stack. It wasn't too big, but bigger than others.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Now, what do you want it for?" The man's expression changed to one of curiosity.

"I would just like to check the names of the children born on that night." She replied. He didn't seem to be offended by Hermione's blunt reply, and continued talking.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting; I have a meeting in five minutes." And with that he left.

"That's odd." Harry exclaimed, just after the man had shut the door.

"What's odd?" asked Ron as he made his way over the pile of papers.

"Well, muggles don't usually let people just go through private papers without asking for identification."

"He didn't need any." Hermione added.

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"I saw him look at your scar Harry; I think that was a wizard." She said thoughtfully.

"What? A wizard in a muggle job? That's pretty unlikely…"

"Who cares?" interrupted Ron. "Just start looking before he comes back with a paper and pen asking for Harry's autograph."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Hermione reached into the pile and started reading.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh my!" she cried, dropping a bundle of papers.

"What is it?" Harry and Ron replied in unison.

"We've been at it for over an hour, and we still haven't found anything!"

"Don't worry, something will…"

"BINGO!"

"What?" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Found it! Nameless mother and child; delivered at 10.32pm."

Harry and Hermione crowed over to Ron. Hermione snatched the paper and began reading intently. She bit her lip. All it said were the facts she already knew.

"Nothing! Nothing to explain anything! This has been a complete waste of time!" cried Hermione. She was beginning to cry again.

"Not entirely…" murmured Harry.

"What do you mean?" Hermione wiped away her tears.

"What about surveillance? I mean, we could get a shot of what she looks like, and get someone at the ministry to identify."

Harry gasped as Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms and squeezed.

"Hermione…ow!" Harry coughed.

"Sorry." She grinned.

"It's ok. Come on, this could work…"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Hermione crouched low in front of the security desk

Harry, Ron and Hermione crouched low in front of the security desk. The guard who sat at it didn't seem to notice them.

"Come on!" she whispered.

They were attempting to sneak into the camera room without being caught. Piece of cake, Ron thought, until he had been caught trying to pick the lock. This time, they decided to go a little more secretly.

Crawling slowly, Hermione slowly picked the lock. The guard moved ever so slightly, and Hermione froze, but he returned his gaze to the paper he had on the desk. They silently crept inside. Looking around, they exhaled. There was no one else inside the room. Walking up to the records room, they began searching for 10.32pm, April 14th 1990. The records room had several filing cabinets, and many shelves, all piled high and labelled to the days which they had recordings on them.

"Found it!" Hermione cried as she pulled the tape from the shelves.

She ran back into the room, and shoved it into the nearest VCR she could find. Harry and Ron dropped the tapes they were examining and walked over. Hermione pressed fast forwarded it to when her mother came rushing in. Pressing play, she stood back from the monitor to get a good look.

They were in for a shock. The woman on the TV had the same eyes, and hair as Hermione. Even bushier though. She looked very tired, and panicky. They watched as a nurse quickly examined her and called for backup. They watched as she was taken into the emergency ward. Harry re-winded the tape to get a clear picture of her mother. He pressed print and collected it.

"That is way weird."

"What is Ron?"

"The picture, it's not moving! I mean, she should be running and stuff still…"

Hermione started to laugh. Harry joined her.

"What's so funny?" the look on his face just made them laugh harder.

"Oh Ron!" gasped Hermione between breaths. "It's muggles!"

"Oh." Ron went rather red.

"Don't worry about it Ron. Soon, we'll find out who she is! Next stop the ministry!" Hermione could barely contain her excitement.

Harry remembered the last time he had been at the ministry. It was last year, when he had lead Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny into the Department of Mysteries. He tried not to think about it. He was ashamed of how Voldemort had so easily tricked his mind, but he squeezed that memory out of his mind. It also happened to be the time his godfather was killed, and he squeezed even harder o remove that one. Harry's eyes started to water, but Hermione's arm jerked him back from his memories.

"What?"

"Hurry up!"

She pulled him along the corridor. Harry looked over to where the fountain used to be. There wasn't a fountain of Magical Brethren anymore. It felt funny to remember how it had met its end. On either side of them, wizards and witches were hurrying everywhere, appearing out of the many fireplaces via floo network. He could hear snatches of people's conversations as they hurried past.

"Yes, yes I know the dragon needs to be replaced…"

"Hey did you see the prices for the new quills they're selling? Simply outrageous!"

"Sorry Max, I need to review today, I have a deadline to meet with the prophet…"

Hermione walked him towards the welcome desk. A bored witch sat behind it serving waiting consumers.

"Down that corridor over there, it's the first door on your left." She told a tall man carrying a sack of robes. Hermione, Ron and Harry joined the queue. A couple of minutes later, they faced her solemn looks.

"Uhh, hello; um yes, excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me the place where they keep a registry of wizards and witches?" Hermione asked, rather uncertainly.

"The Department of Statistics?" she replied in a dull tone.

"Yes!"

"Down the hall and first door on your right. Next please." They were shoved aside as the witch behind them moved forward.

"Down the hall for Department of Magical Creatures…"

Hermione was very, very excited. All she could think about was finding her mother. They rounded on the corridor the witch pointed too. There were many people in the ministry and they all seemed to have somewhere to go. Hermione felt she was getting closer and closer to finding out who she really was. If her mother was a witch, it meant that she wasn't muggleborn! She snickered at thought of telling Malfoy that he had been calling her the wrong name for years. How funny it would be to tell him to shut it…

"Hey Hermione! Wake up! We're here!"

Hermione looked at the tall glass door and reached for the handle. She turned it and stepped inside…

A stout wizard sat behind the desk inside the door. This office was far neater than the maternity one in the hospital, but much smaller. The use of magic obviously showed. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped forward.

"May I help you?"

Hermione sensed she recognized his voice somehow…

"Yes! I'm looking for a way to identify a witch, can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied. Rummaging behind his desk, he reached for a piece of parchment.

"Now, just give me a way of identifying…"

Hermione put forward the photo of her mother. The wizard leaned over and studied it. For a second, his expression showed a look of fear, but it was soon replaced with one of dull content.

"Yes, this witch is rather well known."

Hermione heart skipped a beat. Her mother was a witch! She wasn't muggleborn!

"You will find her in the office down the hall."

Hermione was shocked by this new revelation.

"What?"

"Yes, that's definitely Jessica Melody. She works in the Department of Magical Security. Quite a clever witch is you ask me. Gee, in the photo there she looks what, seventeen, eighteen? Hang on, that's funny, the picture isn't moving…" He leaned in for a closer look but Hermione snatched it back from under his nose.

"Sorry." She was rather flustered. "Where this Department?"

The wizard eyed her off suspiciously, but told them anyway.

"Down to level three and across the hall. You shouldn't miss it, the door is rather noticeable."

But he didn't get time to finish his sentence. The three of them sped down the hall and out into corridor. Glancing around for a lift, they saw on at the end of the hallway. Hermione sprinted down and started banging buttons to make it open. Ron and Harry struggled to keep up. Hermione was extremely frantic in her moves.

"Hermione! Slow down!" Ron puffed.

"Hurry up!" came the disgruntled reply. They darted inside as the doors were closing. Down to level three they went. One, two…and finally three. Hermione stepped outside. There was a large door opposite them. The wizard in Statistics was right, it was noticeable. The frame was huge, and made out of solid mahogany. It was obviously a very important department. Hermione reached for the handle, but Ron motioned for her to stop.

"Wait Hermione. What if the witch you are looking for isn't what you expect? What if…" but he didn't finish. Hermione waved his fears aside and went in…


	4. Chapter 4

There were many people inside the department

There were many people inside the department. Amongst the wizards and witches scurrying around, Harry, Ron and Hermione could make out what appeared to be a large room, filled with cubicles, filled with desks, filled with either a witch or wizard. Hermione looked into the nearest to find a tall witch sitting at a chair next to the desk filling out paperwork. Well, her quill was anyway. Hermione recognized it as a quick-quotes quill, similar to Rita Skeeter's. The witch was reading aloud from an article in the prophet, and the quill was flying across the pages so fast, Hermione had barely enough time to read what it had written before it darted somewhere else.

"Oi! Move it you lot!" a grumpy looking wizard pushed past them, knocking Harry aside.

"Gee, very friendly." Harry muttered as he put his glasses back on.

"Come, on. We have to find my mother."

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through the endless rows of cubicles and people. They began asking people where to find Jessica Melody, but no one seemed to be in a good enough moods to even point in the general direction.

"Excuse me, where might I find Jessica Melody?"

"I'm sorry young man, I don't have the time, and I really need to check those shield spells…"

"Shield spells?" muttered Ron angrily as the wizard stalked off.

"Can't one of these people help us?"

Hermione shrugged and pointed down the next corridor. She had come too far, she wasn't about to let a couple of grumpy wizards get in the way. She stalked down the rows closely followed by Ron and Harry. They passed many cubicles, some with wizards, some with witches. Ron swore he saw a couple of goblins.

"Come on!" Hermione was getting agitated. Harry and Ron could feel the pressure rising within her. They exchanged worried glances. They both knew what would happen if Hermione lost her temper. Trace or no trace.

They passed another set of cubicles.

"Yes, yes I know Ms. Melody said she'd finished!"

Hermione whipped around.

"Did you hear that?"

She ran back to the cubical. There was a frightened witch cowering in a corner, as an angry looking wizard stood facing her.

"What do you mean Melody said she'd finish it? I told you to finish it!"

Hermione ran in.

"Where can I find Jessica Melody?" she blurted out.

"Who is this?" the angry wizard turned to face the newcomers.

"I don't know…" the witch stuttered.

"Where can I find Jessica Melody?" Hermione repeated, less patient this time.

"Excuse me, I am in an important discussion here, you will have to wait your turn…"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Hermione's angry flared. The wizard was stunned by her reaction. The people standing outside the cubical stopped and stared. He was silent for quite a while before pointing down the corridor to a corner cubical.

"Thank you." Hermione politely remarked.

As they walked out of the room, Harry and Ron noticed that several wizards and witches were watching them.

"You'd think they'd never seen anyone determined before." Harry sniggered.

Hermione walked to the cubical and gasped.

"This is it…I'm finally going to meet her." Her breathing became faster. She had to stop and catch her breath.

"Are you OK Hermione?"

"I will be fine…"

Hermione gathered her courage and walked inside the cubical only to come face to face with an older, more mature version of herself.

Jessica Melody sat behind a small desk flicking her wand at the various papers that sat in front of her. Her carefree figure sat with apparent ease as she carelessly flicked her wand and they disappeared. Her skills showed. Harry beamed. He knew where Hermione had inheritied her magical abilities.

Her cubical walls were covered in clippings from the prophet, as well as a small one from a muggle newspaper. It was an article about an appeal to find a mother of a small baby. Harry had a feeling he knew who it was… but Hermione wasn't looking at the desk or the walls. Her eyes were fixed on the witch who sat behind the desk. She had almost exactly the same bushy hair, the same brown eyes as Hermione. In what seemed like and eternity for Hermione, she gazed at her mother.

"Can I help you… oh my goodness…you look…" Jessica Melody stretched and looked up at the newcomers. She abruptly stood up and slowly walked out from behind her desk, her eyes fixed on Hermione. Everything in the world, all her problems melted away as Hermione gazed for the first time in her entire life at her real, true mother. A lump started to rise in her throat, as she forgot to breathe with all her nerves.

Harry and Ron sensed her nervousness and carefully retreated to the outside of the cubical.

Jessica Melody's eyes were starting to water.

"Are you my Rose?" she asked. Hermione noticed her upper lip was trembling madly.

"Who?" Hermione whispered with anticipation.

"Rose. My Rose. My beautiful baby girl. Are you- are you my Rose?" Jessica Melody could hardly contain her trembling. Hermione noticed her eyes dart to the picture of a baby from the newspaper appeal.

"Did you leave a baby girl at the Godric's Hollow Mercy on the 14th April 1990?" Hermione squeaked with nerves. A rush of adrenalin came to her brain.

"Yes! Yes!" Jessica broke down in sobs and reached out with her arms toward Hermione. It wasn't long before Hermione joined her.

"You're her aren't you? You, you are my Rose!" Jessica pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yes! I am that baby girl!" Hermione cried.

The two women cried as they hugged eachother. Harry and Ron peeked into the cubical and felt a rush of pure warmth at the sight of Hermione's happiness. They knew she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

There, on the floor of a cubical in the Department of Security, a mother and daughter lay in a tight embrace, crying tears of happiness for their reunion, after so many years of separation.


	5. Chapter 5

It was six o' clock at night

It was six o' clock at night. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessica sat around Jessica's dining table. For the past few hours, Hermione and Jessica had been catching up on Hermione's childhood. After the meeting in the Ministry, Jessica had called on leave, and they went back to her house. Harry and Ron had been doing their best to fit into the conversation, but so far, it wasn't working.

"Yes, and guess what! In my very first year of Hogwarts, we went after the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione squealed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. They could tell Hermione was about to spill everything, but that didn't really matter. She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life, and that was a good enough reason for them.

Jessica gasped in amazement. She clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Nooo…You did what?" she laughed.

"No, seriously, we did!"

"Yep! Too true Mrs M!" shouted Ron, attempting to break into the tight 'women's' conversation.

"We went into the forbidden corridor, went down a trap door guarded by a three-headed dog, only to fall into a Venomous Tentacular! Hermione saved our buts, only to walk into a room full of flying keys! Harry caught a key on a broom, and then suddenly we were thrown into a living chess game! This time it was my time to shine, and after that, Hermione and Harry picked some bottles and walked through flame! And after that, Harry duelled You-Know-Who! And WON!" Ron seemed very excited to pronounce his involvement in their first year excitements.

Jessica gaped in amazement.

"Bet you three had a quiet second year then! Compared to that!"

"Nope! In second year, the danger only got better! Again, Harry had it off with You-Know-Who…"

A Few hours later, Ron and Harry settled down on the floor, in a few mattresses that Jessica conjured up. Hermione had been lucky, she got the couch.

"Sorry guys!" Jessica had said. "Only have one bed! Been on my own for quite a while! Don't worry; I'm pretty good at making mattresses!"

"Wasn't that the best day?" Hermione breathed.

Ron and Harry sighed. They would have to get used to this super happy Hermione. Though, it was a break from homework Hermione. That reminded them.  
"Hey, are we gonna go back to school now? I mean, we did what we came to do." Harry asked.

"You know what Harry? I think I'd like that!" Hermione replied.

"I know they're there Melody, you can't hide them."

"I gave her up once; I'm not going to do it again!"

"You know what will happen if she doesn't disappear soon."

"It wasn't my fault that she came looking, and frankly, I'm glad she did! There's nothing anyone can do to take her away from me!"

"There is someone who can…"

"Don't you dare! You swore you wouldn't!"

"What do you think he would do if he found he has a child? Do you think she'd be safe?"

"He wouldn't dare, he wouldn't even get past me!"

"I'm warning you… I don't think anyone would get him to stop…"

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Look Melody, he will come, you know that."

"No he won't, he doesn't even know who I am anymore."

"I wouldn't be so certain."

"If you knew who I really was, then you wouldn't even be in my fire; you wouldn't even dare come near me in the street."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, lost the higher ground have we?"

"Whatever you say Ms Melody, but I'd be careful around her…"

"What? Rose?"

"It's in her genes…she'll have the gift…with Potter at her side…you know what will happen soon…"

"Leave!"

"I will go then…but I'd be watching out if I were you…"

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heads! Rise and shine!" Jessica ripped open the curtains with a flick of her wand, basking the sleepers in dazzling sunshine.

"Oh, ow!" cried Ron as the sun hit his eyes.

"Come on! Breakfast is ready! Harry, Ron, Rose-_UP!_"

"Rose?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's my real name! My birth name; you guys better start calling me that now! Because from today onwards, my name is Rose Melody!" proclaimed the girl-who-was-formally-called-Hermione.

"Ok, _Rose_, you'd better get up; I smell bacon!"

As they walked into the kitchen, a marvellous sight beheld their eyes. A frying pan on the stove was tossing crispy bacon onto their plates; at the same time as a second one was tossing eggs.

"Hope you like sunny side up!" Called a Jessica from the other side of the room.

She stood in the corner, waving her wand at various objects around the room. A toaster popped up, and with a flick of her wand, the toast magically sailed down onto their plates. Rose marvelled at her mastery of magic. Jessica noticed her admirable expression.

"I see you like my magic." She winked at Rose.

"Yeah, it's amazing you can do all that at once!" she said breathlessly.

"Oh it's nothing! Ron, I bet your mother can do just as well!"

"Nope!" said Ron shaking his head. "The most she could ever do was like the dishes washing and the potatoes peeling. You got two saucepans cooking two different types of food, a toaster going off, and the plates flying around catching them!"

Jessica just blushed. Rose beamed with pride. She had a very capable witch for a mother. Rose felt very smug.

"Come on then! Dig in!"

Ron didn't need telling twice. He began shovelling down as much food as he could.

"Wow!" he muffled through a mouthful of food.

"This is great Ms M!"

Harry and Rose giggled and began helping themselves to the delicious piles of breakfast. Jessica smiled to herself.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Neville launched himself at them, full of smiles.

"Someone said you'd been kidnapped by a dragon!" he laughed.

Rose, Ron and Harry were loading their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. They had decided to come back to Hogwarts, for the second half of their sixth year. Rose had expressed concern about the amount of homework they would have, and Harry felt like they had the old 'Hermione' back.

"Well… we did have some excitement, but none of that kind!" Rose exclaimed.

"What do you mean Hermione?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"For starters, I'm Rose not Hermione!" she giggled.

"Huh?" A new voice had come into the conversation. Harry whipped around to see Ginny standing behind him. She smiled at him. Harry felt a pang of adrenalin seep through his veins, but he allowed it to pass without mentioning anything.

"What do you mean, you're not Hermione…wait…oh my goodness! Let me guess…you're Hermione's sister! Wow…you two look alike!" she concluded.

"Nope! I used to be Hermione. My real name is Rose."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Neville.

"OK, better start from the beginning. Mum! Could you come over please?" Rose called to Jessica, who was talking to another parent behind them. She walked over in a calm welcoming demeanour.

"Yes Rose?"

"Ginny, Neville, meet my real mother, Jessica Melody."

Jessica held out her hand for a shake. Neville and Ginny took turns introducing themselves.

"Earlier this year, I learned that my muggle parents aren't actually my real parents. I was adopted. After some careful searching, I found mum here." She gestured to Jessica.

"Does that mean you're not-"

"Muggle born? Yep!" Rose replied with a smug look.

The train sounded a large horn behind them.

"Opps! Hurry up Rose, you'll be late!" Jessica pushed them onto the carriages.

"Oh wow Hermione-I mean, Rose. So that's your mum…who's your dad then?" Neville asked.

"Oh, um- I don't know…" Rose stammered. She leaned out of the carriage door.

"Mum!" she called out to Jessica who was waving from the Platform.

"Yes sweetie?" she called back.

"Who is my father?"

Jessica's expression turned icy cold. A nearby lamp burst. Shocked parents looked around for the source. Rose's gut twisted. She knew what had caused the explosion.

"You don't have a father." She hissed.

Rose felt her insides drop. Nothing could describe her shock at her mother's answer to what she thought was an honest question. The train sounded another horn. Jessica's expression suddenly changed back to her original happy face as if nothing had just happened.

"Bye bye sweetie! Have fun at Hogwarts this term!" She called out to the now moving train.

Rose waved numbly back and pulled her head inside the carriage and closed the window. She turned around to come face to face with her shocked friends. She knew even without asking what she knew what they were thinking. Who is her father?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to go up

_A/N- Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to go up. I've been really busy, it being the holidays and everything. I'm writing as often as I can, so hopefully chapters will be going up more often. I'm also in the middle of a couple of other stories as well, and that's helping to slow this one down. Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed! You guys are great! R&R! _

"So your saying your mum _burst_ a light that was nearby _just_ because she got _angry_??"

Rose sighed.

"Yep."

"Whoa!" breathed Neville, as he sat back deeper into his seat.

"Look's like you've got one hell of a mother!"

"Yep." Sighed Rose.

Harry leaned forward, glancing across the compartment at his friends.

"Well, that is the question now isn't it?" he asked.

"What do you mean Harry?" inquired Ginny. She looked at him with a curious expression of interest.

"Well, all we really know about this witch is that she works in the Department of Security, can blow up stuff just by getting angry and is Rose's mum."

Nods circulated around the room.

"Go on…" Rose leaned forward to listen closer.

"We gotta find out about her I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You wanna investigate my mum?" Rose sent a dark look to Harry, but he shook it off, shrugging.

"You know. There is an easier option."

"Oh yeah, and what is that Ron?" Neville asked, with a hint of sarcasm (or was it fear?) in his voice.

"Ask her."

_Oh dear, I really shouldn't have lost my temper back there. What will she think of me now? Am I some sort of monster to her now?_ Jessica sighed to herself. She regretted getting angry at Rose for just a simple question.

_She has a right to know, you know._ said the annoying little voice inside her head.

_No! She would hate to know the truth! She would suffer to know the truth!_

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!"

Harry heard the sound of Hagrid's large voice booming over the hustle and bustle at the train. The large, gruff voice always made him feel better. He could still remember his first time, getting off the Hogwarts express, feeling all the nervousness of an eleven year old.

"Hey Hagrid!" Ron called out, waving.

Hagrid's large form knocked a few students to the ground as he hastily swung around to see who called out. His black, beetle eyes lit up when he saw Harry, Ron and Rose smiling and waving out to him.

Harry! Ron! Hermione! How've ya been?"

Ron, Rose and Harry gasped as he swept them up into the tightest hug they had ever experienced.

"Well, for starters _ouch_ Hagrid, my name is Rose, not Hermione!" Rose gasped through her strangled lungs.

"Wha' ya mean?"

Hagrid let go of them. Harry and Ron struggled to catch their breath, while Rose let a huge grin slip.

"I found my real parents Hagrid!" She squealed.

"Real parents? Then that means…"

"I'm not muggleborn! Not that there's anything wrong with being muggleborn but…"

"Well then, _Rose_, it's good to meet ya!"

Rose grinned madly. Hagrid smiled. Rose's smile reminded him of a kid in a candy store.

"Well, I've got 'teh go! I'll be seeing you three later!"

And with that, he was off, students quickly jumping out of the way of his massive figure, eager _not_ to be knocked over.

"Come on guys! Time to get back into the routine of Hogwarts!"

Rose found it relaxing settling back into the routine of school. She began to take up her favourite hobbies of homework again. Slowly she absorbed herself into the school community again. Bu try as she might, she couldn't shake the rumors. No one knew how, but the entire school knew about her real heritage, as well as her 'powerful' mother. She ignored them; knowing Harry had suffered the same his life as well. She was curious about her father, but let her schoolwork instincts take over.

Harry and Ron were also curious to Roses' heritage. They often wondered aloud about why her mother had reacted in such a way at even the slightest mention of her father. And also why she had abandoned Rose when she was just a baby. They tried mentioning this to Rose several times, but she shrugged it off.

"Don't worry guys!" She would say.

"I trust my mother. She would have a big reason for why she did it. I don't blame her."

But Harry and Ron were not that easily satisfied. They were grateful to have the old 'Hermione' back, but were concerned that she didn't really wonder about it. Either way, it was good to be back at Hogwarts. They had really missed it.

"Today class, we will be learning the basics of transforming various items of kitchenware into trees. A challenge, no less, but I am sure that with enough practice, you will grasp the concept beautifully."

Rose looked up eagerly at Professor McGonagall. She had been wondering about this particular assignment for many weeks now. Professor McGonagall distributed various spoons and forks among the students, and they began attempting to use the spell. So involved in her work, Rose didn't notice a mischievous looking Malfoy sneak up behind her.

"Hey, mudblood!" He whispered across the desks.

Rose jumped, and scowled at him. He gave her a jeering smile.

"Heard your mum's name is Jessica Melody. You should watch out for her. You never know what might _happen _…"

"What do you mean Malfoy?" She spat at him.

"She's very good at…_exploding_…"

He gave a short laugh and leaned back over to his desk. Rose was shocked. She knew the rumors were almost close to the truth, but _this_? How did he know?

"Hey guys, today in Transformation, Malfoy said that he knew about my mum being able to blow stuff up…"

"He KNEW?" Harry and Ron were startled from their pleasant naps in the sunshine pouring through the common room windows. Harry got up and walked over to Rose.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Positive." She replied.

"He gave me such a horrible look as well, like he knew something that I didn't."

Ron and Harry looked at eachother blankly.

"You know, he probably trying to stir a response from you…" Ron started.

"Nope, it's something more. I can feel it in my bones. I want to find out who my father is. I want answers to all these questions. Who is Jessica Melody, _really_?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys

"Hey guys! By any chance are we starting the DA up again this year?" Asked Neville hopefully; at breakfast the next morning.

Harry and Ron looked at eachother.

"Well," Harry started.

"Umbridge isn't here any more, and well, it was made really to hit against her and her regime. And Dumbledore's back now, so…"

"So…?"

"Well, I don't think we need too. We're back to learning real defensive spells now."

"Oh." Neville turned away, disappointed.

"Hey guys!"

Ron and Harry looked up at Rose's arrival.

"You're up late this morning." Harry remarked.

"Me? Late? No, I've been researching in the library for an hour now. Looking for any references to my mother."

"Of course you have." Sighed Ron.

"We've looked a hundred times Rose! I don't think there are any references to ministry officials in the library." Harry moaned.

"I never said I was looking for ministry officials." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Rose sat down and helped herself to a plate of cornflakes.

"Well, instead of looking for records of officials, I'm looking for references to 'gifted' people."

"Gifted people?" Harry and Ron replied in unison.

"Yeah, you're in there too Harry."

"Me?" replied Harry, astounded. Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"But, I only got through half of the names listed." She added.

"What exactly do you mean, 'gifted'?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, there are people who can change their appearances, like Tonks for instance. Then there's parselmouths, like you Harry. Oh, and a range of abilities going from Telekinesis to the ability to regenerate their bodies without the use of magic."

"How is that possible?"

"I haven't a clue." She replied.

"Rose, I think that's the first time I have ever heard you say that." Ron sighed.

Rose gave him a dirty look.

"Oh my god! This is SO frustrating!" Rose exclaimed.

"Calm down Rose; we don't wanna get kicked out of here!"

Rose, Ron and Harry were spending their lunch break, searching for 'gifted' people in the library.

"You know, I've made a couple of stuff happen when I was upset or scared. I don't think that was all that special. You know, her magic might just be a little more tuned into her emotions, and reacts accordingly when she's, you know, like hurt or scared, something like that?"

"That could be it, but did you manage to blow up a lamppost? Did you manage to completely blow the bulb so much, that it cannot be repaired using magic?"

Harry shrugged. Ron dropped his book in surprise.

"i_Can't/i _be repaired?? Even with i_magic/i_?" Ron gasped.

"Yep." Rose shrugged.

"Wait how do you know?" Harry asked; his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just after it blew, I saw lots of other parents looking around for the source of explosion. Then never figured out who did it, but I saw this one man who tried repairing it. i_Reparo!/i_ And nothing."

"Whoa! I think we should tread carefully around this woman. I know she's your mum Rose, but what happens if we accidentally…You know." Ron squirmed of the thought he had conjured up in his head.

"I agree."

"Me too."

_iDear Motheri,_

Rose paused as she thought for a moment. She strained her brain for a way to say she was sorry for asking about her father if it pains her, but Rose still wanted to know the answer.

_iSchool is great! The work is challenging, but fun at the same time, if you get what I mean. The teachers have been really thoughtful, giving me extra homework and activities to do to help me catch up on the first part of the year. So far, I've mastered every single spell without much difficulty._

_How has work been for you? What is it like working in the Department of Security? My friends and I are very interested in this sort of thing./i_

Rose stopped again. She knew there was not much point in delaying the inevitable.

_iFirstly, I would like to apologise for what happened back on Platform 9 ¾. I realise that memories of my father may hurt, and it was wrong of me to ask you at much a wrong moment._

_But, I am still yet to get an answer. However much it pains you, I know enough to realise that I deserve to get the truth. I am now almost 17, and I believe this is old enough to comprehend any truth, needless of the emotional consequences./i _

Pausing, Rose checked the last couple of sentences. She hoped they were not too confronting, but merely questioning.

_iPlease, I really need to know. It is important to me to know my heritage. So much suspicion surrounds my past, and I would like to set the record straight. I would very much appreciate it. _

_Thank you, _

_Rose_

_Xxx/i_

Rose re-read the letter several times, before gathering the courage to actually go and post it.

"Thanks!" She called after the owl, after it took off from the owlery.

"Please bring back some answers." She whispered.

_iOh, the post has arrived early this morning/i, _Jessica thought to herself. She quickly got up off the chair she was sitting in and made her way over to the window. The owl was perched on the window sill.

"And what do you have for me today?" Asked Jessica, looking up at the owl with an expression of mild interest. The owl hooted at her and took off again.

Ripping open the letter, her eyes scanned the page to the bottom paragraph. Jessica's heart dropped like a stone.

_iShe wants to know./i _

Jessica dropped the letter on the floor and clutched her head. She fell backwards into the chair behind her.

"What do I do?" She moaned out loud.

Jessica bent down and picked up the letter, reading each detail, taking in every word.

"Have you got the answer back yet?" Harry moaned at breakfast a couple of days later.

"It's only been two days, you never know, the owl may have run into a bit of trouble…"

SCREECH

"No wait, here it is." Muttered Harry dryly.

The owl swooped over to Rose and dropped the letter in her plate.

"Opps!" Rose quickly cleaned off the piece of peanut butter toast that was sticking to it.

"Quick! Quick! Open it now!" Ron and Harry dropped their forks and dashed over to Rose, and quickly began peering over her shoulder in earnest.

_iDear Rose,_

_I'm glad to see you have settled in well. It's good to hear that you're managing to balance your work well, and that the new spells seem a breeze for you. I also found in my youth that many spells came quite easily to me as well./i_

"See! See that! Proof!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Of what?"

"She has the ability to master spells really easily!"

Rose snorted.

"What?" Ron was hurt by the outburst.

"I can do that too; it's not hard you know." Rose replied.

"Humph."

_iWork has been very tiring of late. Working in the Department of Security has its benefits, but one of them is b__**not**__/b holidays. If you and your friends want to seek work in here, they'd better be pretty good at a) combat and defensive spells and b) working overtime!_

_I was surprised by your question about your father. He was a man that changed dramatically over time. I am afraid to say that the man that I thought I knew is dead. I'm sorry._

_Mum_

_Xxx/i_

Rose, Ron and Harry got to the end of the letter and said nothing for quite a few minutes.

"Well." Said Harry, breaking the silence that echoed between them.

"You know, she said i_the man she knew/i_, that may not necessarily mean that the guy is dead." Ron pointed out.

"You're right Ron." Rose leaned forward to get another look at the letter.

"I love it when you say that." Ron smirked.

Rose gave him a playful punch and continued to re-read the letter. Harry and Ron joined her.

Nearby, a Draco Malfoy grinned with satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy was uncharacteristically quite as he sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin commonroom that night

iThanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are GREAT! I always appreciate help and feedback from my readers!/i

Draco Malfoy was uncharacteristically quiet as he sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin commonroom that night. He ignored Crabbe and Goyle's chewing as they stuffed their faces with candy they had stolen from the younger students. He sat in silence, thinking over everything he had heard. Words like i_Jessica Melody/i_ floated through his head. He had heard that name before.

"But i_where?/i"_ He thought aloud.

"What you say?" Goyle looked up from his candy.

"Jessica Melody. I have heard father mention her name before."

"Why is she important?" Goyle asked.

"I don't know. But I am going to find out."

"Nope. Nothing! NOTHING!" Growled Rose and she stomped into the common room late the next night.

Harry and Ron didn't answer. They didn't want to get their heads bitten off. Besides, they were enjoying a nice game of exploding snap. Rose slammed her books down on the table, making some first years nearby jump and scurry upstairs into their dorms. She sat down in the chair next to the fire and scowled.

"What's up 'Minoe?" Asked Harry bravely.

"I can't find a single thing about Jessica Melody in the library, or any other reference places! You know what; I don't think she even exists!" She snapped.

"But…she does. There has to be something there." Ron got up and pulled up a chair from nearby.

"I've looked EVERYWHERE Ron!" An exasperated Rose replied.

"Don't give-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Rose yelled at him.

CRASH

Rose whipped around. The table which she had placed her bags on lay in smoldering pieces on the ground. Her books had flown from one side of the common room to the other. Frayed bits of parchment floated around the room. The whole of Gryffindor stood staring at it. Rose couldn't move. She was speechless.

"How…?" Harry whispered.

The room was in silence.

"I think I know." Whispered Rose.

The room turned to stare at her. Harry and Ron looked up with shocked expressions on their faces. Rose turned them.

"I can do it too."

The school was in uproar. Rumors swept the corridors, a new one each day.

_iHermione/Rose blew up a table in the Gryffindor common room._

_Hermione/Rose is dangerous._

_She can do things…_

_Terrible things…_

_Beware of Hermione/Rose…_

_No wonder she is so good at magic. She doesn't even need a wand to blow something up…_

_Is she even a witch?_

_Does she have some destiny or something?/i_

Rose struggled in school. Everywhere she went, students gave her funny looks. Some were curious, other frightened she might make them blow up. All Harry and Ron could do was tell her to ignore it. Try as they might, students still told new stories every day. Rose could feel their eyes burning into her skull as they watched her walk to classes. She had never faced something like this before. The only thing that stopped her from going mad was the fact that Harry had dealt with this his entire school life. And he handled much worse. Rose continued to hold her head high, knowing that if he could face it, then she could.

Draco was more determined then ever to find out what was going on. This new Hermione-Rose-whatever, was different. Something had changed. And it was all to do with this Jessica Melody person.

A few days later, Draco sat in silence, chewing on his cornflakes at breakfast.

SCREEH

_iFinally/i_, thought Draco. His large eagle down swooped down, dropped a letter in front of him. Draco snatched the letter up and tore it open. It was the reply he had been waiting for.

_iTo Draco,_

_In response to your letter about a Ms. Jessica Melody, yes, I have heard that name before. She was a witch who fought against the Dark Lord last time he was in power. As far as I know, she was an asset to the Order of the Phoenix, for she helped them secure many battles. _

_I have heard the Dark Lord curse her name many times, but for reasons I could not understand. She seemed to possess something of value to him, yet he never succeeded in eliminating her and gaining whatever he had wanted from her._

_Not a lot is known about this witch, for she does not seem to be recorded anywhere. She lives a secluded lifestyle, humbly working as a ministry official in the Department of Security. _

_But Draco, if you are investigating this witch; be careful. All those who faced her in battle never won. _

_I hope this answers your queries._

_Lucius _

"_Those who faced her in battle never won."/i_ Draco read aloud. He looked up from the letter and across to the Gryffindor table. He looked at Rose, sitting a distance away from her peers, with Weasly and Potter on either side. He frowned at them, deep in thought.

"Are you sure?" Whispered Ron in Transfiguration a few days later.

"I'm sure." Replied Rose.

Rose, Ron and Harry were deep in hushed conversation.

"But how did you do it?" Asked Harry.

"I don't really know. I just got real angry, and I felt like a BIG wave washed over me. Next thing I know, a table is in ashes." She replied.

"Can you control it?"

"I don't know…I guess I could try though…"

"Ms Granger! Would you like to share with the class what you just said?" Called Professor McGonagall from the other side of the classroom.

Rose looked up and blushed bright red when she saw the entire class looking at her.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry professor."

"That's better. Now back to work! These assignments are due in next lesson!"

"Talk later." Hissed Rose to Ron and Harry. They nodded.

"So…Can you control it?" Asked Ron again once lessons had finished for the day.

Rose, Ron and Harry sat down under a big oak tree out by the lake, well out of earshot of anyone else who would want to listen in to their conversations.

"I don't really know… I guess if I tried hard enough…"

"Try now!" Harry jumped up, grabbing Rose by the arm.

"I really don't think…" She protested.

"Come on!" Ron grabbed the other arm, as they heaved her to her feet.

"OK. Now, try to remember how you felt last time you…uhh…"

"Blew something up?"

"Yeah, that'll do. Try it." Encouraged Harry.

Rose closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift back to the common room all those days ago. She had felt really annoyed and angry for her mother keeping secrets from her. She was mad that she didn't think that she should know the true identity of her father. How dare she keep something like that from her? She deserved to know who he was. Why didn't she tell her?

Ron and Harry looked on as Rose began vibrating, not so much at first, until it became uncontrollable.

"What's happening?" Asked Ron.

Rose's hair began to whip around her face, as if a strong wind was blowing. Ron and Harry could feel nothing. Her body was still vibrating. Her skin was starting to change colour. All Harry and Ron could do was look on as Rose started to change.

_iWhere am I?_ /iRose looked around herself in horror. All she could see was black. There was nothing around her.

"Can anyone hear me?" She called out.

_iI can._ /i

"Who was that?" Rose whipped around. Still, she could see nothing but black.

_iMe._ /i

"Who are you?"

_iYou._ /i

"What? Tell me what's going on!" Rose called desperately.

_iYou have reached your innermost self._ /i

"What? What do you mean my 'innermost self'? What is that? Where is that?"

_iI am inside you. I am a part of you. You are like no other._ /i

"What do you mean?"

_iYou are like no other._ /i

"I am like no other? I don't understand?"

_iLook around you. Can you see anything?_ /i

"What? No! There is nothing but blackness all around me!"

_iAre you sure?_ /i

Rose stopped. She peered closer in front of her. An image was forming. She could see Harry and Ron's terrified faces as they looked at her.

"What is this? What is happening to me?"

_iYou are becoming what you were meant to be._ /i

"'Meant to be'? I don't understand. Tell me what is happening?"

_iYou are not like anyone else. You have powers like no other. Even your mother's powers are lower than yours._ /i

"My powers? My mother's powers? What do you mean?"

_iYou must find out who he is, you must save them._ /i

"Find out who? Save who? Do you mean my father? Do you know who my father is?"

_iYou must find out who he is, you must save them._ /i

"Please tell me! Tell me who I must save? Who is my father?"

_iYou must find out who he is, you must save them._ /i

"Tell me!"

Rose's vision blurred, and she fell to her knees.

Harry and Ron darted to her side.

"Rose? ROSE? Can you hear me? She's not responding. We need to get her to the hospital wing."

Harry and Ron lifted Rose up and ran into the castle. They sprinted down the hall, calling out for help. Professor McGonagall looked out from the staff room to see Harry and Ron carrying an unconscious Rose in their arms.

"Professor! Help!"

"What happened?"

"We don't really know…"

"Harry-come with me to the hospital wing. Ron, get Professor Dumbledore, tell him it's an emergency."

Harry and Ron went their separte ways. Harry following Professor McGonagall with Rose in his arms, Ron dashing off down to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry lay Rose down on the nearest bed. Professor McGonagall called the nurse over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know." Replied Harry.

"I do."

Professor McGonagall, Harry and the nurse turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, with Ron close behind.

'What happened to her Professor?" Asked Harry.

"She is Proprius Donum."

"What does that mean sir?"

"Special Gift."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ron stayed by Rose's bed for as long as they could

iA/N R&R!/i

Harry and Ron stayed by Rose's bed for as long as they could. The last time she had been in was in second year. That time it was a Basilisk that got her. This time it was herself. They had not heard much about what Professor Dumbledore meant when he said "special gift". He had talked with the other teachers, but not with them. They sat in silence, hoping, praying Rose would wake up. Every so often, the nurse would come by to check on them, offering smiles and assurances that she would open her eyes any minute soon. But Harry and Ron saw through the act. The nurse was giving them false hope. She was scared.

The previous rumours that had swept the school for the past days had evaporated. In their place, a whole new frenzy of gossip was taking place. Students whispered, teachers muttered, there was no escaping the wild rumours that had erupted. None of the students knew Rose's real condition, but the whispers that echoed in the halls were not comforting. Harry and Ron ignored them though. They did not care about what people were saying about them. The only thing that they were concerned with was Rose.

It had been three days since Rose had collapsed, and she still showed no signs of arousing. Harry and Ron had been excused on many occasions for being late to class; all the teachers knew their current position. The only exception was Potions, where they were spared no sympathy from the wrath of Professor Snape. Despite the glaring looks of students as they walked in the halls, Harry and Ron still managed to hold their heads high. They were asked countless questions about Rose's condition, but did not answer.

Draco watched silently as Ron and Harry passed his gang of Slytherins in the corridor. His absent behaviour had struck his friends as odd, and had questioned his actions many times.

"What's up with you?" They would chime.

Draco would say nothing. His friends would eventually give up and go back to taunting Harry and Ron. Occasionally Draco would join in, jeering and calling out to them.

"OI! Potter! I heard your girlfriend's lying dead in the Hospital Wing! That true?" Draco yelled out mockingly. His friends laughed.

Harry and Ron ignored the comments and continued down the corridor.

_iI wonder what's really up with Hermione-Rose-whatever. If Jessica Melody was Rose's real mother, then does Rose have what the Dark Lord had wanted all those years ago?_ /iDraco left the question up in the air and continued on to his next class.

"Don't worry boys! Rose will be up in no time!" Cheerfully called the nurse to Ron and Harry as she walked past Rose's bed later that day, after the classes has finished. Ron and Harry had decided to visit Rose in the infirmary, hopefully today she would finally wake.

"Yeah right." Muttered Ron under his breath.

"What do you reckon Dumbledore meant when he said "special gift"?" Asked Harry after the nurse had left the room.

"I have no idea, but I guess it has something to do with why she is like this." Replied Ron solemnly.

"We never should have told her to try and do it again. This is what it did to her." Groaned Harry, his voice full of guilt.

"We couldn't have known mate." Harry looked up into Ron's face. He nodded.

Harry turned back to Rose. Her face was pale, her features still. Her hair lay still, the shine had disappeared. Harry felt terrible to see her like this. Still and lifeless. What had happened to her?

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's about Rose."

"Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore is extremely busy right now, if you'd care to-"

"No! Professor! Rose is lying unmoving in the Hospital Wing, and what are you doing to help her? What-"

"Mr Potter! I can assure you, Rose's condition is of extreme importance to me, and other the other teachers. We will tell you-"

"No! Me and Ron are sick of it! Sick of everyone feeding us empty hope that Rose will wake up. She's not going to any time soon! We know! The nurse doesn't have a clue, the only person who seemed to know remotely anything about her condition is Professor Dumbledore! What is "special gift"? What is happening to Rose?"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter. You will have to come back-"

"No, it's quite all right Professor McGonagall."

"Professor Dumbledore! I thought you were in a meeting!"

"Just finished. And in the right time too. I see Mr Potter and Mr Weasly here would like to find out some more information about Miss Granger. If you would care to step into my office…"

Professor Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Ron to follow him into his office. He offered them seats, and they took it. Sitting down in the chair behind his desk, he peered at the two of them over his half moon spectacles.

"Sir, we would like to know what is happening with Rose."

"The truth sir." Added Ron.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Rose is becoming who she was born to be."

"What?" Replied Harry and Ron in unison.

"As you have just recently discovered, Miss Granger was not actually muggle-born, though everyone who knew her thought that to be so. She was born of a witch by the name of Jessica Melody."

Dumbledore paused, allowing Harry and Ron to digest his words. Their expressions told him to continue.

"Now, Jessica Melody, a long time ago, was a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry frowned. In the picture he had of the old Order, he did not recognise Jessica Melody as any of the witches feature in it.

"I take it you did not know this." Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." They replied.

"This was because she possessed an ability that put her ahead of any other wizard or witch, including me."

Harry and Ron stared at Dumbledore in surprise.

"What ability sir?" Asked Ron.

"She possessed a brand of magic that did not require the use of a wand."

"WHAT?" Cried Harry and Ron in unison. They were expecting something, but not this.

"When you were younger, did you ever make something happen, when you were angry or scared?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Jessica was able to tune herself into that kind of magic, and it spread across her body. The magic then expanded into every cell, tuning itself into her inner thoughts and emotions. Thus, she was able to make certain events happen, without the use of a wand."

"But…How? How can you tune yourself in?" Asked Harry, dumbfounded.

"No one knows, but if anyone looked that deep inside them, they would find something. Listen closely; every single person has a gift inside them, whether it is a musical talent, or the ability to play chess extremely well. Jessica's gift was magic that could be used without having to wield a wand."

Dumbledore leaned back against his chair. Harry and Ron glanced to each other.

"Sir…" Started Harry.

"Before she collapsed, Rose was looking inside her, trying to make something else happen, just like when the table exploded in the common room. Do you think she reached her inner self, and has begun…tuning in?"

"I suspect this is what happened." Replied Dumbledore.

Harry gulped and turned guiltily to Dumbledore. To his surprise, he smiled.

"Sir…?"

"It was going to happen anyway. Better that it happen while she has friends around her, to get her help."

"How long will it take? The transformation, tuning in thing?"

"I cannot say, but when Rose does wake up, there will definitely be some dramatic changes."


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's mind was so preoccupied with thoughts about Jessica Melody, that he failed to notice Crabbe and Goyle waving at him

iA/N I apologise for making this chapter go so fast. For those who don't understand what Harry is doing, he is going after Horcruxes. Yes. I know I haven't mentioned them before. Now I have. Get over it.

Oh, and I've decided to pretend that the 7th book didn't happen. Soz J.K.

Enjoy! (R&R)/i

Draco's mind was so preoccupied with thoughts about Jessica Melody that he failed to notice Crabbe and Goyle waving at him.

"OI! Draco! It's time to go!" Goyle waved in front of his face.

"Where?" Draco muttered.

Goyle pointed to a half hidden flask of bubbling grey liquid under his robes. Draco remembered and stood up from his seat. He nodded, and the three of them took off out of the common room, taking glances around to check that no one was following.

"Ron! Ron!" Hissed Harry as he ran into common room.

"What? What's happened? Did your meeting with Dumbledore go as planned?"

"You've got to watch Malfoy! And you've got to watch Snape too! Use anyone you can from the DA…" Harry was panting and desperate as he struggled to let words out.

"Harry…what's going on?"

"Take this!" Harry thrust a pair on socks into Ron's hand.

"What do I need socks for?"

"It's not the socks, it's what's inside. Distribute it to everyone who's going to watch…I've gotta go. Good luck!" And with that, Harry sprinted from the room.

Ron opened the socks. The lucky potion that Harry had received not so long ago from the potions master, Professor Slughorn, fell out into his hands. He then turned around and ran upstairs into his dorm. He thrust his hands into the bottom of his bag and pulled out the magic Galleons they had used to inform the members of the DA of meetings in their first year. Trying hard, he remembered the spell Rose had used to change them. Muttering the incarnation under his breath, he went to work, making sure that the castle was safe.

Madame Pomfrey walked into the infirmary after the discussion she had had with Professor McGonagall regarding Rose's future. Glancing quickly over to Rose's bed, she decided to go check on her. Madame Pomfrey doubted there would be any change, but old habits die hard.

Pulling back the curtains, she gasped in surprise. The bed was empty. Rose was gone.

"What exactly are we suppose to be doing Ron?" Nagged Ginny. Ron sighed.

"Harry said to keep an eye on Snape and Malfoy. He thinks they are up to something." Replied Ron for the hundredth time.

"Right." Ginny and several others including Luna and Neville sighed and continued on their way.

_iI think I'll check up on Rose. The others can hold the situation with Malfoy and Snape_ /ithought Ron. He made his way slowly down the corridor, pausing every so often to check if anyone was coming his way. Finally he made it to the infirmary. He was about to go in, when he heard voices floating through out of the room.

"But where could she have gone?"

Ron realised that was Professor McGonagall's urgent voice.

"I don't know! I was only away for two minutes, where could she have gone?" Came the reply. It was Madame Pomfrey.

_iShe. Gone./i _

Ron peered around the corner to where the two women stood. Behind them was an empty bed.

BANG

"What was that?" Ginny whipped around.

Luna and Neville also stopped and turned.

"I don't know…" Replied Neville uncertainly.

BANG

"Another one!" Shouted Luna. The three of them grew closer together.

"Wands ready." Whispered Ginny.

BANG

All three whipped around. In a massive cloud of dust, they saw several staggering figures lunge out of the wall.

"DEATH EATERS!" Cried Ginny at the top of her voice.

Instinctively, Luna and Neville began streaming spells down on the intruders. Ginny called the rest of the DA to where they stood. Racing in, they joined the fight.

"TAKE THAT!" Cried Neville triumphantly. A nearby death eater fell to the ground. A split second later, a spell shot through the air, narrowly missing Luna.

"Look out!"

Spells were flying across the room. The DA was trying as hard as they could to fight back the intruders, but it wasn't working. Soon, they found themselves ducking for cover.

"Did we miss something?"

Neville whipped around to see Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye and several other Order members flying spells across the room. Tonks winked at him and began to duel with the nearest Death eater.

Pieces of furniture and debris flew around the room. None of the DA could see anything except the person they were duelling.

No one noticed a small figure creep up behind them.

Harry suddenly realised he could move. The spell that had paralysed him was gone now that the person who cast it was dead. i_Dead./i_

Harry raced down the stairs. His anger was seeping out of his veins, he could barely contain it. i_Dumbledore. Dead. /iIt couldn't be._ All Harry wanted was to kill Snape, murder him right here and now…

Racing down the steps, he raced across the mass of spells and people duelling. His only concern was to kill…He had to get to Snape. Halfway down the corridor, Harry's head burst with pain. He fell to the ground and clutched his head. His scar burst like wildfire. Then he realised. i_He was here./i_

Looking around, Harry called out to anyone who would listen. To his surprise, the first person to answer his cries was a rather flustered looking Mrs Weasly.

"Mrs Weasly!"

"Harry!" Mrs Weasly rushed over to Harry and pulled him off the ground.

"Harry! Are you OK? There's Death Eaters everywhere…"

"Dumbledore's dead!" Harry cried.

"What?"

"Snape killed him!"

"Harry, are you-"

"Mrs Weasly! He's here! i_It's Voldemort!/i_" He yelled.

Mrs Weasly let go of Harry's arm and called out to the nearest Order member. Much to Harry's surprise, a tall brown bushy haired woman who was shooting curses left right and centre called back.

"Jess! Jess! He's here!"

Jessica Melody's facial expressions went icy cold. A nearby death eater screamed as they were thrown backwards into the opposite wall. Their head made a sickening thud as it contacted the wall.

She nodded and sent a patronus off in the opposite direction. Jessica turned to face Harry again and screamed. Harry and Mrs Weasly spun around to see the Great Hall open to reveal a dark figure surrounded by what seemed like thousands of creatures of all kinds.

Harry's scar burst like it was on fire. He fell to the ground in agony, cradling his head in his hands. Mrs Weasly got up and called out to the Order.

"He's here! QUICKLY!"

The hall rumbled as hundreds of creature joined the fight. Harry threw himself out of the line of fire, as the rest of the Order and the DA tumbled into the hall. Harry also noticed that the other older students and teachers had stormed into the wall, wands ablaze.

The students fell to the sides as they watched the two main battles. Bellatrix Lestrange and Mrs Weasly were duelling fiercely, but what really caught his eye was Voldemort taking on Professors McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick. Even with three opponents, he did not falter.

Mrs Weasly's curse soared under Bellatrix's open arms, sending her flying into the wall. Voldemort's scream at the loss of his most loyal servant echoed around the hall. In his rage, he sent his duellers hurtling into the wall behind them. Whipping around, he turned his wand on Mrs Weasly. Harry launched himself into action.

"PROTEGO!" he roared.

Voldemort turned to face Harry. Harry was so focused on casting his defensive spell that he had barely enough time to duck as Voldemort's curse flied past his ear. Harry's legs slid out from under him in his haste to get off the ground. Voldemort seized the opportunity of his distraction.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew high in the air. The entire hall watched it fall into the eagerly stretched out hands of Voldemort. He turned to smile wickedly at Harry.

"So, I've finally got you where I want you." He whispered softly.

"No parents to die for you this time." He sneered.

Harry looked around the hall. Wizards and witches of all descriptions looked back at him, their faces strewn with tears and scared expressions. Harry looked at the floor. He had let them down, and now Voldemort was going to kill them. It was his entire fault. He looked up and into Voldemort's eyes. Red met green. Voldemort raised his wand in triumph.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

A split second before the spell hit, a small figure jumped in the way, shielding Harry from the curse. Various witches and wizards screamed in fear as the curse hit the figure in the stomach. The figure doubled over, but did not fall. Harry looked on in awe as the stranger stood up, and revealed what appeared to be shimmering water blocking a green dart floating in front of their body. Voldemort scrambled backwards in fear, his eyes terrified at the might of the figure. Harry desperately tried to see who the figure was, but they kept their head low, hair covering the face.

Voldemort stood upright, his red eyes alight. The creatures around the hall did not move. Every witch, wizard and creature stood around the very edges of the hall, stock still.

Voldemort turned to face the figure.

"You don't scare me Melody."


	11. Chapter 11

"Melody?" Whispers of shock circulated around the hall.

"Jess?" Mrs Weasly breathed in surprise.

"Jessica?" Asked Harry, ever so quietly.

The figure smiled and stood up straight. The bushy brown hair that had previously covered the figure's face fell to the side.

Cries of shock and horror spread across the room.

"Not Jess. Rose."

Rose stood up straight to face Voldemort. She felt his red eyes scan her up and down. Rose extended her arms around the shimmering light, and it disappeared. Harry was unable to move with shock. How could this powerful magical being be Rose? How could this amazing person, who which was able to block a spell that that supposedly could never be stopped, be Rose?

Rose stood, unmoving. Her aura was a brilliant shade of red, as if she cast a shadow of fear to anyone who dared look upon her. One arm held high, holding her wand in it. The other, raised, as if expecting attack from the sides.

There was not a sound that could be heard in the hall. Every single witch, wizard or creature stood, backs against the wall, afraid that she would strike them as well.

No one, even his own death eaters, had seen him look like this. Every muscle, every nerve, every ligament, was saturated with fear. Voldemort was scared. This being, whoever she was, was by far more powerful than anyone he had encountered before. Except for one other…

"Who are you?" Spat Voldemort.

Rose raised one eyebrow.

"Thought you of all people would recognise me."

Confused expressions and thoughts ran through every mind of every creature that stood in the great hall.

"Voldemort, meet my mother, Jessica Melody."

Voldemort spun around to see Jessica Melody standing in the doorway of the entrance hall. The storm outside the hall raged, once or twice thunder shook the hall. The lightning behind her shadowed her face into a terrifying stare. All eyes were on her. She circled Voldemort, and went to stand beside her daughter. Jess glanced quickly to her daughter and turned to face Voldemort alone.

"Jessica Melody." He spat.

"Tom Riddle." Jess glared at Voldemort.

This time, even Rose was shocked.

"What?" Asked Rose.

"All those years ago Tom, you never thought I'd do anything…did you?" She whispered. Jess took a step forward towards Voldemort, ignoring her daughter's question and shocked look.

"You didn't have the will. Even now, you don't stand a chance." Voldemort mocked her.

"All those years ago, all seventeen of them…"

"Seventeen?" Voldemort flinched, as if the mere word caused him pain.

A sudden chime made everyone jump. The massive clock behind the hall chimed twelve. Midnight.

"Exactly seventeen. I didn't do anything? I kept the most powerful person a secret from you. I made sure the only person in this world who can ever defeat you lived. I made sure that until the age of seventeen, no one in this world could make the connection. It's exactly seventeen you see? Watch your daughter grow."

The clock chimed again. No one made a sound.

Rose's eyes widened in shock as she turned to her mother. She was terrified. Jess was like an alien to her; standing facing Voldemort without a trace of fear. The one wizard in this world that made millions feared him, and Rose's mother didn't even flinch at the sight of him.

The clock chimed again.

Jess turned away from Voldemort to Rose. Mother and child locked eyes for a split second before the clock let out its final strike. A blinding light filled the hall. Hundreds turned away to protect their eyes. It slowly subsided as everyone watched as Jessica Melody and her seventeen year old daughter became coated in a brilliant, glittering light. Their bodies were lifted into the air, and the light became more intense. When it eventually darkened, Rose and Jess's feet touched the ground. But no one could recognise the people that stood there.

A young woman with wavy blonde hair, smooth features and a tanned complexion. A Seventeen year old girl, with sleek black hair, smooth features and a pale complexion.

Rose slowly opened her eyes. She felt her dark hair, and her pale complexion. She could barely believe her eyes.

Jess said nothing, raised her wand and pointed it towards Voldemort.

"Know who we are now?" She whispered.

Voldemort's expression turned icy cold as he recognised the woman that stood before him.

"You." He whispered, pointing a long white finger at her.

"Me." She replied in an equally icy tone.

"Jessica Melody is just a ploy. My real name is Rebecca Potter. My brother was James Potter."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. He had family. And it was his best friend. Rose was equally just as shocked.

"Harry and me are cousins?" She gasped.

Witches around the hall put their hands to their mouths in shock. Wizards remained speechless. There was not a sound emitted from the crowd, as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Harry stared at Rebecca in shock. He recognised her now. He had seen her, in the Mirror of Erised all those years ago, reflected as a member of his family. He turned his gaze to Rose. Her facial features were very similar, yet they were changed…

Harry realised just where he had seen a face like that before. In Dumbledore's office in the pensive…

"Rose's father is Voldemort." He breathed.

Rose spun around.

"What!?" She cried.

"Mum? What happened to me? MUM?" She screamed. Rose was terrified now.

"I have a gift, a gift I share with only one other person. My daughter Rose. I gave up my gift to keep her hidden." Rebecca held her head high, staring into Voldemort's eyes.

"I used my gift to make her change, make her different. But only until she was seventeen. You would be safe, safe from the one person who wants to destroy you. But it meant I would lose you for all those seventeen years."

No one spoke. No one moved. All eyes and ears were on Rebecca Potter.

She let a tiny laugh escape her.

"It's funny you know, the prophecy was almost correct. _January_, not July. The birth month of the one to destroy you was January. Trelawney almost had it."

Voldemort remained speechless.

Rebecca cocked her head to the side.

"By hiding her I knew I would lose her, but it meant that you would die. That was enough for me."

Rose's cheeks were strained with tears. She could barely look at her mother, let alone anyone else.

"I don't understand." She managed to say, choking back tears.

"I used my ability to hide our appearances until you were seventeen, and the transformation would be complete." Replied Rebecca, who was still staring at Voldemort, who remained speechless and staring.

"But, I saw you blow things up and-"

"Conscious abilities. I can only control what I think, those _accidents_ were only the results of my emotions getting a little more tuned in than I would like." Interrupted Rebecca, a tiny smile drifting onto her lips, as she recalled the memory. She turned to face her daughter.

"I'm sorry I had to keep this from you. I'm sorry I abandoned you when you were a baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who your father was until now. It was all done for you though." Rebecca walked over to Rose, who could barely keep back the sobs.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight. Rose buried her head into Rebecca's shoulder, and let the tears flowed. Then she remembered.

_You must find out who he is, you must save them._

Rose's eyes shot open. The voice. The voice had told her to find out who he was. She now knew. _You must save them…_

While all eyes were on Rose and Rebecca, Voldemort had slowly been backing away from the scene. He motioned for the remaining Death Eaters who were still standing to join him by his side. Once they were all assembled in a line, Voldemort issued instructions.

"Now." He hissed.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

Rose looked up just in time to see a wave of spells coming at them. The crowds around the sides of the hall screamed and ducked for cover. Rose and Rebecca were not fast enough. The disarming spell hit both her and Rebecca, throwing them backwards. Rose jumped up from her fall and immediately recovered. She looked to her left, expecting her mother to be by her side. But Rebecca did not stand by her. Rose whipped around, searching the hall for her mother. She spotted her a couple of metres away, lying unmoving on the ground. Rose screamed and ran to her side.

"Mum! MUM! Can you hear me?" Rose grabbed Rebecca's shoulders and shook her hard.

Rebecca groaned.

"I doubt that she will recover from that one." A mocking voice behind Rose made her jump.

Rose whipped around to see Voldemort standing in the middle of the hall, with Death Eaters by his flanks. They held their wands facing the crowds, threatening them and keeping them from moving. All of them, including Voldemort had triumphant smiles on their faces.

Rose stared at the helpless crowds of wizards and witches, terrified of the Death Eaters. She looked at Voldemort. His face was a blur of triumph. His mocking smiles made her sick.

Then she realised what she was meant to do.

_You must find out who he is, you must save them._


	12. Chapter 12

Rose stood stock still, staring into the face of her enemy. She narrowed her eyes. Voldemort made no movement or sound, but returned the look with one of glee. His eyes shone with a triumphant stare.

"You must find out who he is, you must save them." Rose whispered under her breath.

Voldemort heard her and looked at the seventeen year old in confusion.

"That was what I was born to do." Rose stood up straight and looked him in the eye, challenging him to fight her.

Voldemort let a small laugh escape him. Rose frowned.

"Even with all your _special powers_, you cannot hope to defeat myself and my Death Eaters combined." Voldemort smiled a wicked grin.

"You think just because you have more warriors than me, you think you can beat me."

"Oh, I know I can."

"So be it."

Time moved slowly for Rose. She felt the awesome power that flowed through her veins gather itself and exert. She felt it flow through her fingers into a wall of shining water like substance. She allowed all her energy to focus into that singular point of protection. Rose looked further and further inside herself to summon the power. More and more was added, until the wall began to expand. It grew and grew until it covered every single innocent being in the hall.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters threw as much as they could muster at the wall, but nothing penetrated it. They began to group closer and closer together as they battled harder and harder to get through. Nothing seemed to even touch it. Various Death Eaters began to panic. They glanced sideways at each other and began backing away from Voldemort.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Voldemort screeched at them.

But they had already disappeared. Slowly and steadily, Voldemort lost more and more of his supports.

Rose looked deeper and further than she had ever gone before. Suddenly, she found herself once again surrounded by black. But this time, she was prepared.

"I understand." She called out to the blackness.

_Then you have won._

A sudden rush of electricity to Rose's shield expanded it the entire length of the wall, protecting every innocent being in the hall from even the most powerful of spells. Rose could feel the heat rising. But instead of getting tired, she was getting stronger. She felt all her innermost emotions surface and add their own strength to the shield.

Rose opened her eyes and stared at Voldemort through her shimmering wall of water. His ferocious gaze stared right back at her. Those once terrifying red eyes that had showed a triumphant gleam behind them were dulling. He was losing. Rose was winning. Voldemort, one of the most powerful of wizards ever to exist was being defeated by a seventeen year old witch.

And then Voldemort stopped his relentless attacks and lowered his wand. Rose let the shimmering shield lower. She felt the power rush back inside her and for a split second felt like she was going to faint, but quickly recovered. She stood to face her enemy. Voldemort did not move in any way. He simply stared at her.

Rose turned away from Voldemort and extended an arm towards her fallen wand, which lay where she had fallen before. The wand zoomed into her hand. She caught it with ease and turned to face Voldemort.

"I face you with the skill I have with a wand."

Voldemort sniggered and raised his.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

Rose darted to the side as the curse flew next to her ear. She turned around to face Voldemort again. Tears had swelled in her eyes as she looked at her mother, lying close to death on the floor only metres away. Rose looked at her own skin, which had paled considerably from what she knew. She ran her hands through her silky black hair, and turned her sparkling emerald eyes towards Voldemort's red ones.

"You may be my father, but we will never be family."

Rose raised her wand and pointed it at Voldemort's chest.

"Avada kedevra."

Voldemort quickly danced to the side to avoid the curse, and laughed when it missed.

"You don't have the will, and neither did your mother." He mocked.

Rose smiled.

"Oh really?"

Voldemort's body froze; hands outstretched and the expression of triumph still planted on his face. His eyes rolled back inside his head and fell over backwards. Rose's spell had come back around to get him from behind. The curse had followed the target.

The hall remained silent in shock. Harry lay silent behind a piece of rubble he had hidden next to. Ron looked in disbelief at Rose's mighty figure stood unmoving in the centre of the hall, her aura gleaming in a vibrant red. There was a minute of silence as every creature that stood in that hall hardly believing that events that had conspired right before their eyes.

Then the silence ended in thunderous applause and scream of delight as hundreds descended on their saviour, the daughter who was destined to end the father.

Every single person wanted to touch her, hold her, the girl who had saved them from the destructor. Everyone wanted her to hear their praise and gratitude, their thanks and cries, their tears and joys.

Rose had finally become what she was born to be.

**

Rose lay crying next to her mother's side. Her breaths were barely audible, her ragged gasps as Rebecca desperately clung to life. Rose laid her hands on mother's face and gazed longingly into her eyes. Rebecca reached out a hand and took Rose's with it.

"You did it." She whispered.

"I did." Rose hardly contained the tears as they began streaking down her cheeks.

"Then it's time." Rebecca closed her eyes.

"No! Mother! I need you! You can't leave me now!" Cried Rose.

"I will never leave you. I will always be here." Rebecca raised her hand and placed it on Rose's heart.

"Mother…"

"I love you Rose." Rebecca's hand fell to the side as her last breath left her body.

Rose lifted Rebecca's hands and placed them on her chest. She looked up to the roof of the hall. Sunshine had begun to creep through the windows. A beam of light fell onto Rebecca's body, as she left the world, never to return.

**

Rose stood outside that very same muggle hospital as she did several months ago. Godric's Hollow Mercy. Rose turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her cousin smiled at her. She returned the favour. Drawing on her courage, she stepped through its white doors once more.

Rose slowly pushed open the door to the records room. The same short and burly man sat behind the desk. He looked up on her arrival. He smiled at her.

"I thought you might come back." He motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I would like-"

"To know how you came into this world?" The man finished for her.

Rose looked at him with an expression of mild surprise, and then nodded in earnest.

"When your mother graduated from Hogwarts in her seventh year, she immediately went looking for ways to use her gift." He paused and took a drink from the mug on his desk.

"No one knew about her gift back then. Everyone simply assumed that she just had a brilliant mind."

"In her travels, Rebecca encountered a stranger that told her of a man who could explain to her the mysteries of gift. She immediately asked where she could find this man, and the stranger told her. Also, by that time, Rebecca had joined the Order of the Phoenix to help bring down Voldemort. Little did she know that the man the stranger had talked about _was_ Voldemort." He paused yet again.

"Word of her gifts of magic had spread. Voldemort wanted her for their side, because having someone that powerful could secure their victory."

"So, Rebecca met with Voldemort. She did not realise who she had met with though, for she was introduced to him as Tom Riddle, and hardly any wizards or witches knew Voldemort's original name."

The name sent shivers down Rose's spine. The man looked at her thoughtfully for a second before continuing.

"He told her all the wonders he could offer. Being only 18 or 19 at the time, she was swayed easily. It was only a matter of time before he had seduced her. Just before Rebecca discovered she was pregnant, the true identity of Voldemort was exposed. She fled for her life, terrified and ashamed of her foolishness. She sought refuge once again with the Order, and there she helped them by fighting in their name."

"During this time, she went to Dumbledore, asking for advice and ended up telling him everything. She told him of how she and Voldemort had been together, and about her gift. She also told him that she had recently discovered she was pregnant. Upon hearing this, Dumbledore told her to use her gift to hide her appearance and her baby's, in an attempt to secure her safety. If Voldemort had known about the child, he would either seek to kill it or take it for himself, to raise as a powerful weapon. She also changed her name, and with the help of Dumbledore, made everyone come to believe that Rebecca Potter had died. She renamed herself Jessica Melody, and once again joined the order, to fight against the father of her child."

"No one suspected that Jessica Melody was Rebecca Potter. They all believed Dumbledore, and never asked questions. There Rebecca stayed, pretending to be Jessica, a simple witch who ran away from home after becoming pregnant because of a one-night stand."

In Rose's mind, the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle were beginning to fit in place.

"Rebecca and Dumbledore's plan succeeded, and here you are." The man looked at Rose directly in the eyes.

She tore her eyes away from him for a second, and then looked back up.

"But, tell me this. How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I persuaded Dumbledore to tell me." He replied.

"What? How did you do that?"

"Once I told him who I was, I was able to convince him that I deserved to know."

"Who are you then?"

"Rebecca's father. Your grandfather."

Rose stared at disbelief at the burly man. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly recognised them. They were her mother's. The same emerald colour, the same oval shape. The man stood up from his desk and walked out to where Rose sat. She stood up, and looked at him. There was only a split second of hesitation before grandfather and granddaughter embraced each other.


End file.
